1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to shipping and storage boxes. More particularly, the invention relates to shipping and storage boxes which are shipped in a flat or unfolded configuration and are constructed at the time of use. Specifically, the invention relates to shipping and storage boxes of the type having an annular body and flaps extending outwardly from the body for closing the top and bottom thereof.
2. Background Information
Various types of boxes exist which may be manufactured of any flat material such as cardboard, and which are configured to efficiently fold into the final box shape. As people move about the country and the world, it becomes ever evident that the need for individuals to purchase and utilize storage and shipping boxes is ever increasing. However, boxes, even when stored and displayed in a flat, unassembled configuration still take up a significant amount of space. Additionally, the boxes tend to be relatively large when in the unassembled state, and the need thus exists for the creation of a box which takes up less shelf space when on display at a retail store, and which may be easily assembled by the user once purchased.
Separately, cardboard cartons or boxes which are purchased and are manually loaded generally include a plurality of flaps which extend upwardly into the air adjacent the sidewalls. These flaps can be cumbersome to work around when loading a box or carton for shipping or storage. While prior art boxes often include slots and holes formed in the body of the box for retaining the flaps in the down position, these holes weaken the box and allow entry of unwanted contaminates such as moisture, insects and animals. Additionally, these holes create weakness in the body of the box, subjecting the box to premature failure.